Harry Potter and the Life of a Veela
by DouchiusMalfoy
Summary: Harry learns the hard way that the universe won't just let him have a normal year at Hogwarts, it will find ways to outdo the previous ones. Follow his tale of becoming a veela in the most unconventional way after meeting Fleur Delacour!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fans of Harry Potter! I'm incredible excited (and somewhat nervous) to present to you all my first ever work of fanfiction! This idea came to me one night and I thought it would be fun to publish it for all to see. I welcome reviews that can help me improve my writing/the story, but kindly ask that there are no needless flames and profanity. With that in mind enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise, that right belongs to JK Rowling.**

 _ **Harry Potter and the Life of a Veela**_

 _An alternate reality of Harry's 4_ _th_ _Year._

 **Chapter 1: Time for a Change**

Harry sat at the edge of the Black Lake with 'his' knees held close to 'his' chest while he stared off into the distance contemplating his life to this point. In what looked like the most promising year for a sense of normality, not that such a thing existed in the wizarding world, every hope for that disappeared in a manner of months. He laughed to himself when he realized that he ignored the many glaring warnings that proved that him and normality would never be friends. The first warning he ignored was the strange dream he had of who he believed to be Voldemort discussing some sort of evil scheme with Wormtail and a man Harry had never seen before. His second warning came when the man he didn't recognize led a Death Eater attack on the Quidditch World Cup, leaving the image of the dark mark in the sky and many smoldering tents in the man's wake. Harry's third and final warning should have been when headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced to the students of Hogwarts that the school would be host to the exciting, and deadly, Triwizard Tournament. Harry believed that he was free from being roped into such an event as one had to be seventeen to enter, but of course that blasted Goblet of Fire had to spit his name out, even after it had already chosen one participant from each of the three competing schools, on Halloween night just a few days ago. To make matters worse he was now the focus of hatred from not only the visiting students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but also that of the local students of Hogwarts and his best mate Ron.

Of course, none of that compared to the situation, and cause of Harry's self-reflection, that he was in right now. Harry's problem was simple to see, but hard to understand. This problem was that rather than his reflection in the lake being the familiar visage of Harry James Potter, which was that of a scrawny, somewhat short, emerald-eyed, glasses wearing, dark and untamed haired fourteen-year-old boy, it was that of the average height, quarter veela, silver-blonde haired, and blue-eyed seventeen-year-old Beauxbatons female student Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Harry's thoughts then drifted to the event that occurred just two days ago that would forever change the course of his life.

It was a cool November day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as fourth-year student and unexpected Triwizard champion Harry Potter made his way back towards the Gryffindor common room after spending the day trying to forget the events of the previous night. Harry hoped to avoid as many students as possible and then wait out the remaining hours of the day in the comfort of his bed. He thought it best to sneak in right before dinner, as both the halls and Gryffindor tower would be at their emptiest. However, his hope would never be as he came face-to-face with none other than Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Harry mentally cursed his luck as she was one the last people he wished to see.

"Excuse me, but could you please let me pass.", Harry said in an attempt to get her to move so he could continue his journey.

"Why zould I?", was Fleur's short and rather cold sounding reply.

"Well you're blocking the hall."

"Zo?"

"I need to get through there to get back to my room."

"Zoo bad, I like eet 'ere."

"Can we please not do this? We're making a scene."

And a scene they did indeed make. Every student near the two champions focused upon them and waited to see what would come from the tense situation. But whatever direction Harry and Fleur's conversation would have taken remains unknown, as the two soon became the target of many hexes fired from the crowd. While they were intended to strike Harry, the inexperience of many of the castors caused Fleur to end up in the line of fire as well. What happened next can best be explained as an unexpected result of various unknown hexes, residual protective magic from a sacrificial mother's love, and the natural defensive magic of a veela. After a bright flash of light, those present were left with the view of a passed-out Harry and Fleur. Fortunately for the unconscious pair, Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to arrive and prevent any further harm to the two.

"What could have driven you all to strike out at other students?", the headmaster questioned those present; knowing full well that he would get no response.

"Someone please fetch Madam Pomfrey. I fear that these two may be in a worse condition than they appear."

"I would be happy to headmaster! It should only take me a few minutes, that is of course if the nargles don't slow me down.", answered a rather strange third-year Ravenclaw.

"Please do so Ms. Lovegood. As for the rest of you, you are all to return to your houses and await punishment for your actions. That is unless any of you wish to confess to the attack on Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour?"

With no one coming forward to take the blame, Dumbledore watched the courtyard empty of everyone but himself and the two victims. Dumbledore then turned his attention to the unconscious form of Harry, concerned for what may have happened to the boy he viewed as a surrogate grandson. While Dumbledore was limited in what he could do for the young boy, it pained him to see Harry subjected to any form of pain. How Dumbledore wished that the ministry would have let him, or any of Harry's parents' close friends, raise the boy; then perhaps he would have had a true childhood before being forced to face the remnants of Voldemort. The minister Cornelius Fudge, after seeking council with "upstanding citizens", otherwise known as pureblood Death Eaters who bribed their way out of Azkaban, denied any such request and claimed that the only just solution was to have Harry's aunt and uncle raise him. It was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore left an infant Harry on those magic hating muggles' doorsteps almost thirteen years ago; all the while knowing that it was a ploy by those "upstanding citizens" to stunt Harry's magical growth. Lack of ministry interference could have also allowed Dumbledore the ability to have protected Harry from some of the horrible events of his previous school years. For example, if the ministry had not attempted to fire him when it did two years ago, he could have assisted Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore now swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to not only help Harry survive the tournament, but also the upcoming war with Voldemort's followers he knew was on the horizon.

The headmaster's guilt trip came to an end when the school's head healer Madam Pomfrey arrived at the scene.

"You called headmaster?", questioned Pomfrey.

"Indeed, I did Poppy. It would seem that Harry and Ms. Delacour were unfortunately the victims of some rather upset students' attempt to remove the former form the Triwizard Tournament.", responded Dumbledore.

"Any idea of what they were exposed to?"

"Alas, all I know is that it was a combined effort of many mid-level hexes. Ones strong enough to harm, but not to kill."

"At least that's a start. I will however need to move them to the infirmary in order to run a more in-depth examination."

"That would be wise. I must now inform Madame Maxime of Fleur's injury. And Poppy, please notify me if Harry's condition changes."

"I will Albus. After all, I also care for his wellbeing."

With that, Dumbledore made his way to the Beauxbatons carriage to inform Madam Maxime of all that occurred in the courtyard. At the same time Pomfrey levitated both injured students to the infirmary to begin her diagnostic; one that would go down as her most surprising to date.

Once Pomfrey finished scanning the two students with her wand, she was ready to read the results and administer the proper treatment. She didn't expect that the results would show that Harry and Fleur had not only almost depleted their magical cores, but that they now possessed each other's core. Pomfrey was shocked beyond belief. Never in recorded history has there been a successful exchange of cores, much less one where both participants survived. With this in mind, Pomfrey had no idea what the extent of the effects were or how to reverse what had happened. She concluded that the only person who would have any hope of answering these questions would be the headmaster himself. As such, Pomfrey summoned a house elf and instructed it to inform Dumbledore that he was needed. Pomfrey prepared for the long night ahead that would be filled with endless research, all the while wishing that Harry could make it one year without needing her services.

Dumbledore had just returned to his office after delivering the unfortunate news to the Beauxbatons headmaster. To say that Maxime was displeased would be the understatement of the century. It still shocked him that one could scold another for over four continuous hours without repeating one's self, but the half-giantess found a way. Dumbledore hoped that Pomfrey would have news, preferably positive, shortly. It was only due to many past experiences of hardships that he was holding himself together. At least he was until one of the school's house elves appeared in his office to inform him that Pomfrey had determined the problem but believed that only with his help could she devise a solution. This didn't improve the headmaster's confidence, for if one of the world's best healers couldn't find a cure, how could he preform such a feat? While he is one the world's strongest wizards, Dumbledore would be a fool to claim that he was above Pomfrey in the medical arts. With a sad sigh, Dumbledore left his office and prayed that anything he experienced in his past could be useful to helping Harry and Fleur.

At the same time that Dumbledore made his way to the infirmary, Harry's closest friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley did the same. While things were strained between Ron and Harry over the latter's selection as a Triwizard champion, Ron wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let his jealousy keep him from ensuring that his friend would recover. When Dumbledore reached the infirmary, he was meet with the sight of two of his students arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you mean we can't see Harry?!", Hermione hollered.

"Given what happed to Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour, I'm not allowing any students near them.", Pomfrey retorted.

"But we're his friends!", yelled Ron.

"No exceptions Mr. Weasley! Now kindly remove yourselves.", Pomfrey stated rather forcefully.

"Ah Poppy what problem are Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley causing this evening?", asked Dumbledore.

"These two don't seem to understand that Mr. Potter is not to have any visitors until I am sure he is on the proper path to recovery.", answered Pomfrey.

"There is no need to bar these two from seeing Harry. Please let them pass."

"But headmaster..."

"Poppy", Dumbledore's tone then grew soberer, "these two are the closest thing Harry has to family, and as such, have every right to support him in his time of need. I ask again, please let them pass."

"Very well Albus. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you.", was the response of everyone present.

Pomfrey allowed the trio to enter the infirmary before she returned to her two patients' bedsides. Nearly seven hours passed without any change in the condition of Harry and Fleur, and the mood of the visitors began to shift farther towards fear. Fear that neither of the two injured champions would awake. Just as Ron and Hermione were about to leave for the next day's classes, both exhausted as neither could sleep, they heard a groan of pain come from Fleur's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As a thanks to all those who have followed, faved and/or reviewed my last chapter, I have decided to release chapter two! This one will focus primarily on Harry and Fleur's initial reactions and plans for the future, in the event the don't swap back. Also, I have been asked about the pairing for this story. Right now, I am undecided on who the characters will end up with. I will say that the oldest character Harry, Fleur or others of their age group will end up with would be Tonks. At present, I am more concerned with establishing the friendships Harry will have. As always enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The 'Core' Problem**

"Ugh. What hit me?", responded the form of Fleur, in surprisingly perfect English and without her thick French accent.

"Unfortunately, we don't know at this time Ms. Delacour.", Pomfrey answered truthfully.

"Ms. Delacour? Poppy it's me Harry. How could you forget me? I am in here every year."

"Excuse me?! Did you just say that you are Harry?!"

"Who else would I …wait why does my voice sound different, and like a girl's? Did I get hit with a voice changing spell?"

"Harry?", asked a very confused Dumbledore.

"Yes professor?", responded the form of Fleur.

"Could you please tell me the last thing that you remember?"

"Of course, sir. I was on my way back to the common room when I ran into Fleur. She wouldn't let me pass, and we both began to get into an argument. The next thing I know I'm blinded by a flash, and then nothing until I came to a few moments ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Harry, I believe you should take a look at yourself.", said Dumbledore, while simultaneously passing Harry a mirror.

Harry took the mirror expecting to see a slightly banged up reflection of himself; he did get hit with a large number of hexes after all. But instead of seeing his familiar fourteen-year-old male face, his reflection showed the face of the most beautiful seventeen-year-old girl he had ever seen. Blue eyes replaced his emerald. Silky silver-blonde hair replaced his shaggy black. There was no sign of his glasses or famous lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry then looked down at the rest of 'his' body. He was taller, roughly the average height for a seventeen-year-old girl. His black Hogwarts robes were replaced with the light blue ones of a Beauxbatons female student. His arms and hands were slenderer. He had pedicured nails. He also noticed he now had a somewhat hourglass figure. Yet most surprisingly, he had somehow gained two sizable breasts. Looking back at the reflection of 'his' face, Harry realized he now possessed the body of nonother than Fleur Delacour.

"W-what h-happened?!", Harry was barely able to say due to shock.

"It would appear, that you and Ms. Delacour have ended up in each other's bodies when the large number of hexes you two were victims of caused your magical cores to swap.", replied Dumbledore.

"Excuse me professor, but shouldn't the exchange of their cores only cause them to have each other's magic?", asked Hermione.

"One would think as much Ms. Granger, yet many have speculated that one's magic, and thus their core, is in fact directly tied to the soul. It seems that this situation, while unfortunate, has provided evidence that could prove this claim true.", responded Dumbledore.

"Is there a way to reverse this?", Harry asked timidly.

"Sadly, we don't know at this time."

"Even if there is a way, we can't know if it will be safe. You two are the only ones that are known to have survived an experience such as this. If we attempt to reverse this, the trauma you two would go through could kill you.", Pomfrey added.

"So, I'm supposed to live the rest of my life as a girl I barely know who is from another country and is older than me?", Harry asked worriedly.

"Unless we find a safe way to undo this, then I am afraid so Harry.", Dumbledore responded sadly.

"Have you told Fleur this yet?"

"Alas, Ms. Delacour has yet to awaken."

"I'm starting to wish that I hadn't.", Harry muttered softly while bringing his new legs closer to his new chest.

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad glance before turning his gaze to what was now the new form of Fleur. It was hard for the aged headmaster to see Harry's old body and believe that the person in it wasn't the boy he viewed as a grandson. It was even harder for him to think of how confused and scared Harry must be. The boy had just been attacked, woke up in the body of someone who was almost a stranger to him, and potentially lost his old life all in one day. Before Dumbledore could comfort Harry, he was beaten to it by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry?", Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah Mione, it's me.", Harry answered somberly.

"You ok mate?", Ron asked in a very concerned tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean this must have just been the next logical step after losing my parents as a baby, living with abusive relatives for fourteen years, facing a troll, a possessed professor, the ghost of Voldemort, giant spiders, a basilisk, Dementors, the man who betrayed my parents, and Death Eaters at the World Cup.", Harry responded sarcastically while coming close to tears.

"Oh Harry.", said Hermione as she slowly enveloped Harry in a caring hug.

"Why can't I just have a normal life Mione?! Haven't I been through enough?! Now I'm not even myself anymore! I just wanted a quite year where I could just focus on my schoolwork and hang out with you and Ron. Now the hope for that is all gone and I don't know if I'll ever get my own life back!", Harry cried as tears leaked from his new eyes.

"It'll be okay Harry. No matter what we'll still be your friends, even if that means we have to pretend that you're Fleur."

"You guys promise?"

"Of course we do mate! You're still Harry even if you're a French dame on the outside.", Ron said, while also receiving a glare from Hermione for calling Harry a dame.

"Thank you. You're the best friends that I could ask for; even if you were a Malfoy sized prat just yesterday Ron.", Harry said with his tone slightly rising and a small smile.

All three gave a small chuckle to Harry's insult of Ron, while each having different thoughts concerning the situation. Hermione was thinking of ways to help Harry cope with what happened, especially after hearing that it may be irreversible. Ron was thinking of how to make up for his actions just a day ago. He realized that Harry couldn't have entered himself in the tournament, at least not after Harry's recent emotional outburst. Harry was just trying to keep himself somewhat together while he rationalizing the situation. He was calmed a little knowing that no matter what he still had his friends at his side. The Golden Trio were shaken from their thoughts when they began to hear stirring coming from the bed that contained Harry's original body.

" _Why does my head feel like it is about to burst?"_ , were the words, in fluent French, that left Harry's original body's, now Fleur's, mouth.

"Ms. Delacour?", asked Pomfrey, in order to prove everyone's suspicions.

"Oui Madame 'ealer."

"Do you feel all right?"

"Ozzer zan mon splitting 'eadache and mon deeper voice, I am un'urt."

"Ms. Delacour do you remember seeing a bright flash of light?", asked Dumbledore.

"Oui, during mon fight with 'Arry. Pourquoi?", Fleur responded.

"It is my belief that it was the cause of your and Mr. Potter's current predicament."

"Predicament?"

"Ms. Delacour you may want to take a look at yourself, and then take a look across the room.", Dumbledore said while passing Fleur the same mirror he gave to Harry earlier.

Fleur did as she was asked, and just like Harry before her she expected to see a slightly banged up version of herself. And just like Harry, she was shocked at the reflection that was staring back at her. She no longer saw her beautiful seventeen-year-old face, but rather one of a shocked fourteen-year-old boy. Black messy hair replaced her silky silver-blonde. Emerald eyes behind glasses in place of her perfect vision blue. A lightning bolt shaped scar adorned her new forehead. Gone was her hourglass figure and average height; rather, she was now slightly short and broader built. Her breasts were now gone, but she now felt something between her new legs. Fleur was now one hundred percent sure that she possessed the body of Harry Potter. Yet none of that compared to seeing her original body staring back at her from bed on the other side of the room.

"Hi Fleur. It's good to see you're awake.", were the words that left Fleur's original body's, now Harry's, mouth.

"'Arry?", Fleur asked worriedly.

"Yeah in the flesh, or I guess I should say in your flesh.", Harry answered, in a gamble to lessen the tension. One that he happened to lose as the tension remained stronger than ever.

"Now that you are both awake, I believe we have much to discuss. First off, Ms. Delacour as Harry has already been informed of, we do not know why this occurred, but we do know what did occur.", stated Dumbledore.

"Quelle 'appened?", asked Fleur while still in shock.

"It would appear that you and Harry swapped magical cores, and as a side effect your bodies as well."

"Can et be reversed?"

"As Madam Pomfrey already informed Harry, we believe that an attempt to reverse this could cause too much trauma to your bodies, and possibly lead to death."

"Merde. Zo I am stuck as 'Arry for zhe rest of my life?"

"Unless we find a safe way to reverse this, then yes you would have to live the rest of your life as Harry Potter while Harry would live his life as Fleur Delacour. Right now, the only theory to fix you two would be to replicate the conditions of the event but seeing as you two nearly did not survive and the slim odds of a similar side effect occurring, that is not an option."

"Professor? Do Fleur and I still need to compete in the tournament?", Harry asked hopeful that this terrible situation could get him out of another.

"Unfortunately, yes you must Harry. Both of your magics are bound to an agreement to compete. Hence, until further notice you will represent Beauxbatons and Ms. Delacour will represent Hogwarts.", answered Dumbledore.

"Will Madame Maxime and mon parents be informed about what 'appened?", asked Fleur.

"Professor, will you tell Remus and Padfoot about this?", Harry asked.

"For now, I believe the smart decision would be to limit the number of individuals who know about this to only those here at the school who need to know. As such, I will inform Madame Maxime, but your parents and guardians would best be left out of this until we know the full extent of the damage.

"Harry, if this is irreversible or requires significant time to undo, you will have to meet with Madame Maxime once she is informed so you may fill in for Fleur in regard to her obligations to Beauxbatons. I will ask her to also teach what she knows of how Ms. Delacour acts. It would also be wise for you to learn some French and attempt to talk with an accent when speaking English.", stated Dumbledore.

"Yes professor.", responded Harry rather defeatedly.

"As for you Ms. Delacour, I will assist you with fulfilling Harry's obligations to Hogwarts. I am also sure that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will assist you in removing your accent and learning how to act as Harry."

"Very well 'eadmaster, but 'Arry and I zould teach each ozzer 'ow we act zo get zhe best results.", said Fleur.

"A very good idea Ms. Delacour. I will now leave you two in the fine care of Madam Pomfrey. I must immediately inform Madame Maxime of what has occurred here today. As for you Ms. Granger and you as well Mr. Weasley, I will inform your professors that you two cannot attend classes today, so you may get some rest.", Dumbledore said as he made his way towards the exit of the infirmary.

"But professor, shouldn't Ron and I stay her to comfort Harry?", asked Hermione.

"Ms. Granger I do believe the best thing for these two is some time alone together, so they can work through this predicament in a way that they are both comfortable with.", said Dumbledore before leaving to inform the Beauxbatons headmistress of what happened between Harry and Fleur.

"It's okay Mione. I agree with Professor Dumbledore. I'd like some time alone to think things through, and I guess to get to know Fleur better. I will have to pretend to be her for a while after all.", Harry assured Hermione as he saw her contemplate the headmaster's words. However, the doubt in Harry's words did not go unnoticed.

"You sure mate?", asked Ron.

"Yeah I am. You two have worried enough about me right now. Get some rest and we'll meet up latter this evening when we hopefully have more of an idea of how to deal with this."

"If that's what you want. Come on Hermione, let's give Harry some space."

With that Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, after stopping by the kitchens for some food, to get some rest. Once the two left, Madam Pomfrey informed Harry and Fleur that she came across a few more tests that would offer more conclusive answers that she wanted to run. After also informing them that they would have to be unconscienced while she did so, and getting their consent, she administered a sleeping draught to both of them. For the next few hours, Pomfrey submitted the two to every test that even remotely related to their condition. The test all gave her the same answer, which was one she dreaded to relay. It was a little past ten at night when she called for Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Ron, and Hermione to report to the infirmary to tell them of her findings. As those who were summoned made their way to the infirmary, Pomfrey administered a waking potion to Harry and Fleur. It took less than ten minutes for everyone to arrive or come to and Pomfrey dreaded the news she would have to give.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm proud to present the third chapter! This one's release so soon is in honor of New Monarchy's third consecutive win in Destiny 2 (sorry Dead Orbit and Future War Cult), and because it was just sitting in my saved documents waiting to be shared. This one is the last one that will be posted so quick as I am only halfway done with chapter four. I hope to have it up by the weekend or next Monday. In this one we see how grave Harry and Fleur's condition is. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Loss of Self**

"Poppy, I believe I speak for everyone when I say we are anxious to hear what you found.", said Dumbledore hopeful that a cure was found.

"Unfortunately, my tests have shown that the swap between Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour is permanent.", Pomfrey said before putting up her hand to stop the protest that were about to be directed at her.

"I have run every test that exist that could offer a solution to this problem, and all of them supplied the same answer. Either they remained swapped, or they attempt to swap back by repeating the initial process and die from the stress their bodies would experience.", she added as she sadly looked at her two swapped patients.

"Poppy, are you sur…", Dumbledore began before a cry of anger cut him off.

"No! This can't be happening!", yelled Harry.

"Harry, you need to calm down.", said Hermione.

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when I just learned that my old life is gone?! Am I just supposed to brush this off and act like becoming a person I barely know is nothing?!"

"Harry, please…", began Hermione before she was cut off when Harry ran out of the room.

With that, Harry's self-reflection came to an end. He knew he should have stayed to hear all of what Pomfrey had to say, but he just couldn't control his emotions anymore. While there are many situations that Harry could face and keep his cool, such as fighting a partially resurrected dark lord or a full-grown basilisk, learning that he could no longer live his own life wasn't one of them. It didn't help that someone else would be living it. His rational side attempted to convince him that it wasn't all bad, but his emotional side told him that this would remove any chance he had for happiness. With this internal conflict continuing, Harry turned his attention back to the calm waters of the Black Lake in hope that it would in any way solve this problem. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he knew better than anyone else's. His.

"'Arry. You need zo come back inside.", said Fleur softly with Harry's original voice.

"I need to do a lot of things, but being reminded that I'm no longer myself isn't one of them.", Harry responded coldly and sadly.

"'Arry…"

"I think Pomfrey made it pretty clear that you are now Harry. As of an hour ago, I'm Fleur Isabelle Delacour of France and Beauxbatons, at least until I die."

"Maybe on zee outside and zo those who don't know zhe truth, but on zhe inside you are still 'Arry Potter."

"A lot of good that does me. I'll never get to live out my own dreams and be known as something other than The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Neither will I, or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget, it's just that you'll have it easier when it comes to adjusting."

"'Ow zo?"

"Well first off you won't be forced to face the real world right away. I'll have to do that as I am now seventeen, but unlike most that age I don't have all of my education. Second, I now need to adapt to what it means to be part veela. Lord only knows how I'll accomplish that, seeing as I won't have the benefit of learning from a parent like you did. And third, I'll have to be around people who I pretend are my family, but will all know that I'm just a boy who took their daughter's body. I know it won't be easy for you either, but you won't face those problems."

"Non, I won't, but I will no longer be a part of mon family. I will alzo be forced zo be zhe zelebrity that iz zhe Boy-Who-Lived."

"I guess fate hates both of us, huh?"

"Perhaps, or maybe zis was always meant zo be our fate."

"I won't rule that out considering my track record of bad luck."

"Please come inzide 'Arry, zhe 'eadmaster wants zo talk zo you. You are 'urting more people zan just yourself by being out 'ere.", Fleur asked while offering her, formally Harry's, hand.

"Ok.", said Harry as he took Fleur's hand and rose to his feet.

With that the two swapped students made their way back towards the infirmary to hear the rest of what the adults had to say. Harry could only hope that he would hear something that might make things even a little bit better. He doubted it, but a boy who was forced to become a French veela could dream. Fleur hoped for something along the same lines, but more so for Harry's sake than her own. She knew he was just barely holding on, and any more bad news could ruin him beyond repair. Once they reached the infirmary they noticed that all of those, save for Ron and Hermione, who were there for Pomfrey's initial announcement were still there. Harry noted the absence of his two friends, but wrote it off as them having been told to return to their dorms by the headmaster. Dumbledore motioned towards two empty chairs that he had conjured for them. When they both sat, the headmaster began his speech to the two.

"As I am sure you both remember, this swap is permanent. It is unfortunate, but you need to come to terms with that. While you were both gone, we took it upon ourselves to contact your families and guardians. We expect their replies by tomorrow. However, there is a bright side. In your case Harry, as you will officially graduate from Beauxbatons as Ms. Delacour, but are not experienced enough yourself to get a job, I would like to offer you a position here at Hogwarts.", said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"A position here sir?", Harry asked not quite sure he heard correctly.

"Indeed Harry. You, or should I say 'Ms. Delacour', would be hired as an assistant to both myself and any other staff member who could use an extra set of hands. You would receive fair pay, housing, private tutoring from yours truly, and free meals in return for your work. As for you Ms. Delacour", Dumbledore said while now addressing Fleur, "you have two options. You can either finish Harry's schooling here, or we can transfer you to Beauxbatons."

"Vere will I live?", Fleur asked in concern.

"Depending on what your parents say, hopefully the two of you will live with them during the summer. If they refuse however, we will devise another solution.", Dumbledore answered her.

"What about where we will stay for the rest of this year?", questioned Harry.

"Dumbly-dor et I 'ave agreed zat you two will need private dorms.", Madame Maxime answered.

"Hogwarts has private dorms?"

"Indeed it does. They haven't been used in quite some time, as they were designed for nobles or couples who were forced to marry young.", interjected Dumbledore.

"Wouldn't giving 'Arry and I private rooms be zeen as favoring?", asked Fleur.

"Not if the offer was extended to the other two champions."

"Dumbly-dore, I think you are forgetting zomething.", Maxime reminded him.

"Yes, I believe that I almost did. Thank you for reminding me Olympe. Now, we need to determine which wand associates with each of you.", stated Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't our old wands work for us even if we switched bodies?", asked Harry.

"If your wands are connected to you by your cores, then yes that would be the case, however Ms. Delacour's veela magic may cause them to be connected to your current bodies. Wands are a complicated sort, who only those who devote their lives to the art of wand making will ever fully understand. If Garrick, or as you may know him as, Ollivander was here he could perhaps explain the possible scenarios and reasons in more detail. Alas he is not, so we can only be sure once you both test them."

Harry and Fleur both picked up their original wands, but found that they lacked the feeling that a wizard or witch gets when they use the wand that is bonded to them. They then traded, now possessing the wand that went with their current bodies, and each felt the familiar feeling of the magical bond.

"Just another thing to remind us that we're no longer ourselves, huh?", Harry quietly asked rhetorically while holding the wand familiar to his new body, but that was foreign to himself. No one chose to answer, knowing there was nothing helpful that could be said.

"Now as it is getting late, it would be best if you followed me to your new rooms. No need to worry about your belongings, they have since been moved.", Dumbledore said.

As the group made their way towards the wing of the castle containing the private dorms, Harry was pulled aside by Madame Maxime.

"Monsieur Potter, I must apologize for my be'avior ze ozzer night. After learning more about you, I know zat you would not cheat zo be in zhe tournament.", Maxime said with a hint of remorse.

"It's okay headmistress, you didn't know me at the time and were only worried about Fleur. I can't fault you for that.", responded Harry.

"Et is not an excuse. I intend zo make eet up zo you by providing any 'elp I can. Be eet finding tutors for improving your skills, 'elping you adjust zo your new life, or just providing support."

"Thank you, Madame, I'll probably need a little bit of each of those."

"Eet iz no problem 'Arry, after all you are now one of my students."

"I guess I am, but I don't ever think I thought about attending Beauxbatons; especially while wearing a dress."

The two shared a small laugh at Harry's last comment. Madame Maxime then began to inform Harry of the schedule he would have to follow for the next few months. Harry took note that he wouldn't have classes, but he would have private tutors chosen by Dumbledore and Maxime. He also was told that he would have a three-hour session each day with Maxime to learn French and about Beauxbatons. Maxime also recommended that he and Fleur come up with times to inform each other about their personal lives. Harry asked what Fleur's schedule would be, but was told that Dumbledore would be setting that up. Fleur was, after all, a Hogwarts student now and thus Dumbledore's responsibility.

After Dumbledore gave Harry and Fleur a tour of their new private dorms, which had a door that connected them, Harry noticed that the room that he was told was his contained all the clothing that Fleur brought with her to Hogwarts. He suspected that Fleur's room contained his former clothing as well. He was relieved to see that his invisibility cloak, his Firebolt, his photos of his parents, the Marauders' Map and Hedwig were there as well. Hedwig, ever the faithful and loving companion, noticed her master's sadness with the situation and flew over to him to provide comfort. Harry had to hold back tears of happiness when Hedwig landed on his shoulder, proving that no matter what he looked like on the outside she would be there for him.

"Thanks girl. I don't know how I'd make it through all this craziness if I lost you too. I guess you'll just have to get used to delivering and receiving mail that's from and for Fleur Delacour, well and also remembering that I'm now a veela now.", said Harry.

"Hoot.", was Hedwig's rather sarcastic sounding response to Harry's statement. She rolled her eyes at that. Of course she knew of his changes, or hadn't her previous action not proven that knowledge?

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing at his owl's obvious annoyance. He then realized that was the first time he had heard Fleur's laugh. It may now be his, but he had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sounds that he ever heard. He secretly vowed to himself to never hold back his laughter in the future; doing so would only deprive the world of one of its few true treasures. Harry then began petting Hedwig affectionately, all the while failing to notice the smile that now was present on Fleur's, formally his, face.

While this whole situation may have forever changed their lives, Fleur couldn't help but feel happy for Harry when his owl took it upon herself to alleviate his sadness. It was moments like this that sometimes-made Fleur wish that she had found a familiar that she could form such a strong bond with. Unfortunately, such a bond was rare for veela to form as they, like familiars, were magical creatures of sorts and thus were often viewed as competition by other such creatures. Even if veela were mostly human, their few remaining magical creature traits often invoked this feeling of competition. Harry and Hedwig probably avoided this as they had most likely already formed the familiar bond before the switch, and now no matter what Hedwig would be able to feel Harry's magical core. Fleur began to wonder if Hedwig's simple, yet unmeasurably important showing of love for her master would be the critical first step in Harry's adjustment to his new life. Now if Fleur could only find such a step of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As promised, I bring you all chapter four by my self-imposed weekend deadline. This chapter will focus mostly on the day following Harry and Fleur's switch, with Harry's experiences being the ones spotlighted. Fleur will also give him a brief overview of veela, but I want him to learn about the side effects of being one throughout the story as there are more possible comedic moments that way. As always, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Mind Your French**

To everyone who claimed that learning a second language was too difficult, Harry Potter would tell them to stick their wands where the sun doesn't shine. He'd been learning French from Fleur over the past week and he still couldn't remember more than a few basic phrases. On a positive note, Harry's French accented English did become quite good, even if Fleur would never admit it as she struggled to lose her own. Harry's saving grace would be that knowing French wouldn't be crucial to completing the First Task. That however would require him to continue to improve his magical skills; which was something he was always rather gifted at. His tutors, all close friends of Dumbledore or Sirius, were pleasantly surprised that their new apprentice was able to pick up material designed for students who were years above Harry's previous grade level. His first tutor, an imposing veteran auror by the name of Kingsly Shacklebolt, made sure that Harry had a solid grounding in defense, arithmancy and runes. Kingsly, or Shack as his friends called him, was a roughly 6'2" tall, bald, muscular, and brown-eyed man of African descent who agreed to teach Harry to repay a favor he owed to Dumbledore. Harry's second tutor, an ex-auror in her early forties by the name of Emmeline Vance, was responsible for improving his potion brewing skills. Emmeline stood at about 5'7", had shoulder length brown hair, and looked slightly motherly. Unlike Shack, she agreed to help Harry as a way to honor James and Lily Potter. And his final tutor, Nymphadora Tonks, a young rookie auror who was also Sirius' cousin, apparently volunteered to be Harry's instructor in dueling and stealth. The twenty-year-old Tonks stood at 5'6", had short spiky pink hair, was a complete clutz, was laid back, possessed the rare metamorphous abilities, and had a voice with the most upbeat and excited tone Harry had ever heard. His only issue with her was the constant flirting she attempted. **(AN: might be a pairing hint, might not be. Read into as such; or accept it as normal Tonks behavior. Your choice.)** It was a combination of Harry's socially stunted upbringing and the oddity, to him, of an attractive young woman having romantic feelings for another of the same gender, that left him confused after each session. But all of his improved spell work could not remove the awkwardness of becoming accustomed to his new body.

 _Flashback Start._

It was on the day following his acceptance that this was now his life that Harry awoke to someone knocking on his room's door. Lazily making his way there, Harry opened it to find both Fleur, in his former body, and Hermione starring at him.

"Good morning 'Arry.", greeted Fleur. She said this while giving him a questioning look, as she noticed that Harry had forgone changing out of the clothing Fleur dressed her former body in a few days ago.

"Y-yeah, good morning Harry.", Hermione stuttered due to leftover shock from the previous evening.

"Huh? What are you two doing here so early in the morning?", asked a half-awake Harry.

"It's two in ze afternoon 'Arry. You've been asleep for nearly zen hours."

"Oh. Whatever, not like I have to go to classes anymore. So, what do you need?"

"Firstly, Harry, school is important! Secondly, we're here to help you get used to having a girl's body.", answered Hermione.

"W-what!?", shrieked Harry.

"Oui. Ve figured zat you would need 'elp adjusting zo your new form, and who better zan your body's formar owner and your best friend zo do such.", Fleur replied.

"Th-that won't be necessary. I-I think I can figure it out on my own. N-now I'm feeling kind of weak, so I'm going to lay down for a bit.", stuttered an embarrassed Harry.

But before Harry could close his room's door, Fleur had pushed him out of the way and entered the room with Hermione in tow.

"Now", began Fleur, "ve will begin with zomething easy. Cloths!"

"Huh?", was Harry's intelligent reply.

"Yes, zo must learn 'ow to dress appropriately in your new body."

"B-but to do that I'll have to get your body naked first."

"'Arry, while eet may 'ave been my body once, eet is now ze body zat you will live ze rest of your life in. You will 'ave to zee eet naked eventually, as you will zee eet in such a state many more times in ze future."

"She's right Harry. Like it or not, that is now your body.", Hermione said while gesturing at Harry's new form.

"But, but…", Harry began before being interrupted by Fleur.

"Non buts 'Arry. Now let us find you zome clean clothes for today. Ve can alzo 'elp you come up with a style ov your own!", Fleur said almost giddily. However, behind her mask of acceptance, Fleur was deeply saddened that she would never be the one that dictated what her former body would wear or do. She at least felt some relief that Harry hadn't done anything inappropriate with it; that is if his earlier shock towards the idea of seeing her body naked was any indication.

"Now onto every day clothes…", Fleur continued as Harry quit listening.

There were just too many embarrassing thoughts running through his fourteen-year-old mind to allow him to focus. Was it true? Would he really see the naked form of the goddess known as Fleur Delacour almost every day? It shouldn't have taken him this long to realize this, but hey you try coming to terms with everything that is a result of body swap in just the few hours you were conscience. Add to the fact that you're told it's permanent, and the thought of 'exploring' really becomes one of your last concerns. Harry dreaded seeing what lied beneath his current attire, not because he disliked the female form, but because seeing his new body unobstructed would make the whole situation more real.

"'Arry! Are you even lizening?", asked Fleur.

"Uh, yeah. You were telling me what clothes I should wear for everyday use.", Harry responded.

"Zat was nearly twenty minutes ago. You spaced out. Is everyzing all right?"

"Harry what's wrong?", Hermione questioned.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering what would be different about me now that I'm a veela. Gender change exclude that is.", Harry half lied. While this was a concern of his, he didn't want to talk about how uncomfortable he felt about his new sex.

"Well 'Arry zere are many zings that make veela different from normal magicals. Virst off, ve possess something known as an allure. Zis allows us to gain the complete attention of most nearby males. 'Owever, it alzo 'as ze downside of making them into drooling idiots who wish zo make us zeirs, zus causing us to zeen as objects. Ve will work on your control over it later. Zecondly, veela 'ave very 'igh control over fire. You will find fire related magics easier and less tasking in ze future. Lastly, veela can gain avian traits when angered. Ze best comparison to zis would be ze harpies in ancient mythology.", Fleur stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait if veela have this allure, then how come Ron, Professor Dumbledore, and you weren't affected last night?", Hermione asked.

"If I 'ad zo guess, I would say zat our core exchange disrupted it. As 'Arry's core settles into 'is new body, it zould begin to incorporate ze traits I mentioned. Veela traits are genetic, zus zey would remain with my body and not transfer with my core. As for myself being immune, it could be do zo my familiarity zo my formar magic."

"Great. Having ever guy trying to get me into bed is just what I sought to accomplish this year.", Harry stated sarcastically.

"Oh no! What are we going to do about Ron? He couldn't control himself when Fleur kept it suppressed, so imagine how bad he'll be around you until you master it!", Hermione exclaimed. This caused Harry to gain an even more concerned look on his face. Noticing this, Fleur took action.

"Don't worry 'Arry, ve will get zough zis zogether.", Fleur said with a kind smile while cupping one of Harry's hands in her own. It was still strange to look at his own face and know that behind it was another person, but Fleur's thoughtfulness did make him feel better.

"Now back zo clothes! For formal events you want…", Fleur continued. This caused Harry to groan and fall back onto his bed.

 _Flashback End._

While Harry didn't enjoy Fleur's lectures on fashion, it was what immediately followed them that truly made the day unsettling to the former fourth-year Gryffindor.

 _Flashback Start._

"Now zat you know ze basics, you can get yourself cleaned up and ve can discuss ze biological differences between men and women.", Fleur said evenly.

When Harry finally processed what Fleur just said, he found himself being shoved into his room's private bath. He also noticed that at some point Fleur or Hermione had put an outfit in his hands. It wasn't anything fancy; just the standard Beauxbatons robes. He figured that the girls chose them as his first clothing change due to them being his required dress for five days a week. He was snapped from his musing when he heard Fleur mutter a spell he didn't recognize.

"What spell did you just cast?", Harry shouted.

"Nothing zerious 'Arry. It was nothing more zan a locking spell. I will undo it zen you are finished.", Fleur answered with a hint of mirth.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Ve can't have you, as ze Americans would say, chickening out non?"

Harry chose not to respond to that. He knew nothing he could say would change Fleur's mind. He also knew she was right about him wanting to chicken out. Maybe her way of doing this was for the best. Just then Harry remembered what Fleur said before putting him in here. He wasn't ready to hear "the Birds and the Bees" talk designed for girls. Heck, he never even got it in the form given to boys! The one time he asked his uncle where babies came from he was told that "freaks don't deserve to have children and I will not play any part in spreading such a disease onto another generation!" Harry was torn. Was it better to take a longer, more awkward shower to avoid the talk, or was it better to quickly rinse off and hear the facts of life? Never before had Harry wished so much for Voldemort to return from the dead and strike him down. Surely what lied on the other side was better than this embarrassment, right?

Choosing the later of the two options, as Voldemort refused to approve his request, Harry turned the shower on and began to undress. He chose this as he knew in the long run he would need to know such information. Besides, he'd have to hear it eventually anyway. Harry avoided seeing as much of his new form as possible, but was unable to once he began applying soap. When his male teenaged mind registered the odd new sensations, it forced his eyes to open and begin to move south. What he saw was unlike anything he'd seen before. He knew Fleur was well developed, yet seeing her body like this made him realize she was a goddess! To think this was now him! It was insane! He also sought to understand the new sensations he was feeling from below his waist. Right before he could begin his exploration, he was interrupted by a shout from his former voice.

"Is everything all right in zere 'Arry?", Fleur asked with an odd amount of humor.

"Ye-yeah. I'll be out in a minute. I-I just have to rinse my hair.", Harry squeaked.

"Okay 'Arry, but please 'urry up. "Ermione and I 'ave ozzer zings ve wish zo do zoday."

"O-on it."

"'Onestly 'Ermione, zometimes I cannot understand 'ow little men zeem zo zink ve understand.", Fleur said shaking her head in disbelief while looking at Hermione.

"I don't know about you Fleur, but I'd rather be blissfully ignorant about what Harry's doing in there. If I did think about it I don't think I could ever look him in the eyes again.", Hermione responded, and thus causing Fleur to laugh.

 _Flashback End._

Harry chose to end reliving the most embarrassing day of his life in order to get back to his studying. He did have a tournament to compete in after all, and with that publicity addict Ludo Bagman calling the shots, who knew what laid in store for the four champions.

 **AN: And that's a wrap for chapter four. Chapter five will be set on the same day as this one's was, but will focus more on Fleur's thoughts. The ones after five will center around Harry's training, the reactions of Fleur's family to this event and, the reactions Sirius and Remus. Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow, fav, and/or review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: At last I bring you, my faithful (or unfaithful) readers, chapter 5! (Hold for applause.) Ok, some may be disappointed about how long it took for me to post this, but unfortunately events in the real world impacted my ability to work on this. But, now that things have calmed back down I hope to post more regularly. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Remedial English**

Fleur sat before the mirror in her new room with an extremely bright red blush adorning her bespectacled face. It was clear that the prior events of the morning wouldn't be unburnt from her memory anytime soon.

 _Flashback Start._

Body swap or not, Fleur Delacour was not the kind of person to go out in the world covered in grime and filthy clothing. This body's previous owner may not have cared about how he appeared in public, but Fleur would sooner kiss that despicable Malfoy spawn than not look her best. While as a veela it was easy to get by on natural looks, her mother drilled into her the lesson that appearance was a crucial part of establishing oneself in the wizarding world. After all, one never knew when they would run into someone who was immune or only slightly effected by her allure. Having a father who was high up in the French ministry also played a large part in this mindset, as her appearance impacted his own. With her pride demanding that she freshen up, Fleur began to disrobe.

Fleur noted that it was easier to undress her upper body than when she possessed her original form. Not surprising as her new male body lacked the sizable breast that occupied her original chest and the bra that would contain them. While Fleur could feel her checks heat up slightly when she looked at the semi-muscular torso Harry once owned, she reminded herself that she had seen men shirtless before. One only needed to go to a public pool or beach to see such. She did wonder how Harry reacted to seeing his new chest without clothing to cover it. The poor boy was probably too embarrassed to continue with preparing to bath; that or he decided to let his hormones take over and "explore". Fleur chose not to think about the second possibility. She did however become embarrassed when she began to remove her pants. As a young woman Fleur knew exactly what lied beneath her new undergarments.

" _You can do this Fleur. You knew you would see one eventually. Granted you never thought it would be attached to you, but you will see this one every day from now on. So, stop stalling and take them off."_ , Fleur said to herself.

With that, she swiftly pulled both her pants and underwear down in a single motion. She could only stare in total silence at what she saw afterwards. It was one thing to hear about the unique organ belonging to the male anatomy, but it was a whole other thing to look down and see one attached to one's body. This is especially true for someone like Fleur who had spent the past seventeen years with its opposite. As heat quickly began to rise on her face, and a slightly excited feeling began to form in the back of her head, Fleur sprinted into the shower. Cold water began to rain upon her, and she could feel her heart rate start to slow. With a slightly clearer mind, she decided it was best to get all of the embarrassment of exploring the male form out of the way.

" _Alright Fleur let us get this out of the way. 1, 2… Oh my GOD!"_ , she exclaimed as she became more accustomed to her new self.

 _Flashback End._

The previously mentioned red-faced Fleur now understood why males preformed the act of self-pleasure. She knew that what she had just done would be in her thoughts for the foreseeable future, but she also knew that she needed to check on Harry. From what she saw of him, it was easy to see that the boy was greatly stunted when it came to understanding the opposite sex. He had to be the densest male alive to not notice that his closest female friend, Hermione Granger, had a huge crush on him. Splashing cold water from the sink into her face to lessen her blush, Fleur decided that it would be best to make her way to Harry's room. Exiting into the hall, foregoing the use of the door connecting both rooms in order to buy herself more time, Fleur slowly made her way towards Harry's door. However, a lone figure had beaten Fleur to her location.

"'Ermione?", questioned Fleur.

"Ah! Fl-leur? What are you doing here?", Hermione asked with a slightly shocked tone.

"I was checking up on 'Arry. 'E looked as zhough 'e would need my 'elp with adjusting zo 'is new body."

"Oh. That's what I came here to do."

"Per'aps we can 'elp 'im zogether? One can never 'ave zoo much zupport when dealing with zomething as unusual as zis.", Fleur reasoned.

"I guess so, but please don't stress him out too much. For as strong as a person that Harry is when it comes to facing the dark arts, he's not very strong when comes to dealing with personal issues. I think something bad happened to him when he was young that made him afraid of asking for help dealing with problems that only affect himself.", stated Hermione while not knowing how right she was. Life with the Dursleys didn't encourage one to seek help from others, and it was only due to Harry's desire to not see those he cares for get hurt that he sought any help to deal with things that could affect more than him.

"I swear zo you zhat I only wish zo 'elp 'Arry become comfortable with who 'e now is.", Fleur said sincerely.

"Okay. Let's get started then. Knowing Harry this could take a while. I swear that he knows nothing at all about girls."

"'As 'e not been given any advice from 'is family?"

"From what I've been able to get him to say about them, it would be unlikely. They don't sound like they care for him or magic very much."

"Would a family really 'ate one of their own zo much zhat they would refrain from preparing 'im for ze real world?"

"You'd be surprised how bad bigotry can be with some people. As a Mudblood I'd know.", Hermione said sadly, with the last part being barely audible.

"I don't zhink I would. Veela whore after all.", Fleur said somberly, and much like Hermione, with the last part barely hearable.

"How about we quit thinking about negative things, and get back to our task of helping Harry?"

"Oui. Zhat is the best idea I 'ave 'eard from zomeone else all morning."

"Isn't it the only idea you heard from someone else this morning?"

"Per'aps.", Fleur replied while winking and beginning to knock on Harry's door.

The pair waited a few minutes before the heard groans and someone making their way towards the door. They were greeted by Fleur's former body that appeared to have just woken up and was still clad in the clothes she dressed it in days ago.

"Good morning 'Arry.", greeted Fleur.

"Y-yeah, good morning Harry.", Hermione stuttered due to leftover shock from the previous evening that returned upon seeing her swapped best friend.

"Huh? What are you two doing here so early in the morning?", asked a half-awake Harry.

 _The rest continues as it did from Harry's point of view in the previous chapter until Harry was shoved into his bathroom._

"Now zhat 'e can't get out until 'e faces ze inevitable embarrazment, maybe we can make zome progress.", Fleur stated after casting a locking charm on the bathroom door. She also had to shake away the distant desire for and to please Harry that was in the back of her mind. Could her former allure affect her now that she was male? Regardless, she had a responsibility to ensure that she taught Harry how to control it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Fleur?" asked Hermione.

"Of course! 'Ow else would we get 'im zo get it out of ze way?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right. Maybe we shouldn't force him?"

"Please trust me 'Ermione. I only want what is best for 'Arry. In ze long run getting past zis well be ze best zing for 'im. Once 'e learns to be comfortable with 'is new zelf, 'e can make progress towards finding happiness."

The two sat in silence for roughly thirty minutes before Fleur began to get tired of waiting for Harry's return. Fleur decided that she would expedite this by using humor to ebarass him.

"Is everything all right in zere 'Arry?", Fleur asked with an odd amount of humor while leaning against the bathroom door.

"Ye-yeah. I'll be out in a minute. I-I just have to rinse my hair.", Harry squeaked in response.

"Okay 'Arry, but please 'urry up. "Ermione and I 'ave ozzer zings ve wish zo do zoday."

"O-on it."

"'Onestly 'Ermione, zometimes I cannot understand 'ow little men zeem zo zink ve understand.", Fleur said shaking her head in disbelief while looking at Hermione.

"I don't know about you Fleur, but I'd rather be blissfully ignorant about what Harry's doing in there. If I did think about it I don't think I could ever look him in the eyes again.", Hermione responded, and thus causing Fleur to laugh.

"Fair enough, but per'aps now 'e will 'urry up and face ze ozzer zings we must teach 'im.", Fleur responded. She also canceled the locking charm on the door, convinced that Harry would do what was needed, but also casted a silencing charm. She may have guessed what Harry would do in there, but she had no desire to hear it.

It was almost fifteen minutes later that a cleaner, fresh clothed, and redder-faced Harry exited the bathroom. If he had known exactly what would have happened next, he may have sought an escape route from Hogwarts.

"Now zhat you 'ave decided zo join us, 'ow was et?", Fleur asked.

"Wh-hat!?", Harry exclaimed.

"Fleur! You can't just ask someone about something so personal like that!", Hermione shouted.

"I believe I just did. I need zo know 'is zoughts on the matter if I am going zo 'elp 'im understand what 'e zaw and felt.", Fleur replied in order to justify her action.

"Still, you could've been less blunt.", Hermione huffed.

"As I was zaying, what zoughts do you 'ave about what you zaw and did in zhere 'Arry?"

"I-I di-din't do anything in there.", Harry lied.

"Please 'Arry, 'ow ztuoid do you zink I am? Zhere is nothing zo be embarrazed about. You are a boy going zough puberty after all. Et is only natural zhat you'd be curious."

"I-it was definitely different.", Harry said with a blush.

"I am zure it was. You must get over zis embarrazment you 'ave. You will 'ave zese differences for zhe rest of your life."

"I know, but can't you cut me some slack? It's my first time seeing these up close."

"Fleur's not trying to be rude Harry, but she is right. You're a woman from now on, and normal women aren't embarrassed about seeing their own bodies naked.", Hermione cut in.

"Zhank you 'Ermione. I apologize if you felt I was zoo pushy 'Arry. I was only trying zo help you adjust faster.", Fleur said.

"It's okay Fleur, your heart was in the right place.", Harry replied.

"How about you tell us about it later once you've had time to process it all?", Hermione asked.

"I'd like that. Now if that's all you wanted to talk about…", Harry began.

"Not zoo fast 'Arry, we still 'ave zo tell you what role women play in reproduction.", Fleur cut him off. Harry only responded to what Fleur said with a confused look.

"She means what role women play in childbirth Harry.", Hermione clarified.

"W-what?!", Harry exclaimed once more that morning.

"Yes now 'Arry as you may 'ave noticed…", Fleur began the most embarrassing talk any of these three would have before they would give it to their own children in the future.

Harry chose to faint right before Fleur could continue further. Gryffindor courage indeed.

"I geuss we will 'ave zo wait till later zo continue, non?", Fleur asked rhetorically.

 **AN: That's all for this time. Next chapter will be the first that lacks Harry, Fleur, and Hermione. It will also be the first taking place outside of Hogwarts. It will focus on how Sirius, Remus, and perhaps a few others who could be near these two will react when Dumbledore tells them about what transpired concerning Harry. Till then, feel free to fav, follow, and/or review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is, the elusive chapter 6 is finally posted. This one is the first, and likely not last, to not feature Harry or Fleur. Instead, it's main character is one of my personal favorites, Mr. Sirius Black. This chapter will show what he's been up to since the end of** _ **Prisoner of Azkaban**_ **and how he will react to the news of what happened to Harry. So sit back and enjoy.**

 **A Very Sirius Chapter**

Things had really begun to improve for the one and only Sirius Black in the past year. First off, he escaped the infamous magical prison of Azkaban. Secondly, he was able to reconcile with his close, and perhaps now best, friend Remus Lupin. Thirdly, Sirius meet his godson Harry for the first time in twelve years. Fourthly, with Dumbledore's help Sirius was able to move back into his childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As gloomy as the old townhouse was, it still felt good to be in a familiar place again. It also didn't hurt that with the _Fidelius charm_ Dumbledore erected the ministry wouldn't be able to find him. Lastly, he was glad that the malnutrition that years in prison had caused him to have was just about cured. This was mostly caused by the efforts of the kindly Weasley matriarch Molly. God bless her cooking abilities. Sirius always did like her, even if she was sometimes a little overbearing and overprotective. He knew she was only such due to her heart being the right place. However, Molly wasn't the only old acquittance who was making a positive impact on his home life. Arthur, Molly's husband, did his best to teach Sirius about all the changes the muggle world had undergone in the past twelve years, even if most of his accounts were inaccurate. The man also introduced Sirius to his eldest son Bill, who worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker. Since then Bill gladly assisted in removing many of the vile magics left behind by Sirius' now deceased family. Perhaps the best of those he reconnected with was his niece Nymphadora. He hadn't seen her since she was a toddler, and even then, he didn't see her much due to the war. But now he got to see her a few times a week. Yes, things were going good for the wrongly non-convicted murderer. If Sirius could get Harry away form his relatives and safely into his care, everything would be perfect.

As he straightened up the office that once belonged to his father and was used for important meetings concerning house Black, Sirius recounted the day he returned to this place that was once one of sorrow, but was now one of hope.

 _Flashback Start._

The sound of a completed apparation rung through the somewhat silent London side street. At the origin of the sound one could see three men. The first was an elderly man with long grey hair, a waist-length grey beard, and who was clad in purple robes. The next appeared to be in his forties, had reddish-brown hair, a poorly shaved beard, long since healed claw marks on his face, and was wearing clothing that appeared as if it was bought at a secondhand store. The last was roughly the same age as the first, was sickly thin, had sunken in eyes, had long black hair, a somewhat long black beard, and wore clothing that consisted of an old jacket and a beat-up prison uniform. These men, in order, were Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. The three seemed to be looking at the space between two townhouses. To those without magic, and lacked the knowledge of what was really there, this would be the case. For these men however, they saw a magnificent, if slightly aged, dark stoned townhouse.

"I believe we have arrived Mr. Black.", stated Dumbledore.

"The old place looks the same as it did when I ran away from it all those years ago.", Sirius answered.

"Shall we proceed?"

"Might as well. I still don't like this place. Too many memories of my banshee of a mother."

"Cheer up Padfoot! She can't bother you now.", replied Remus while slapping his friend on the back.

"The best thing she ever did was to kick the bucket while I was in prison. It's a shame I missed the funeral.", Sirius said sarcastically with a small smile.

As the three entered the house, they were meet with a voice Sirius hoped to never hear again.

"You filthy half-breeds and mudblood lovers dare to enter my home!", screeched the portrait of Sirius' mother Walburga Black.

"Ah Walburga, it is quite good to see you after so long. I did so enjoy our debates on the rights of those who are not of pureblood descent in the Wizardmont. But with your portrait being here we can continue from were we left off.", said Dumbledore.

"You! Of all who would trespass, it had to be the king of mudblood lovers!"

"That is were you are wrong Walburga. I have in no way trespassed, as I was given permission to enter by lord Black himself."

"My husband is dead, and Regulus was killed before he could take up the lordship."

"He's referring to me, mother.", Sirius interrupted.

"You filthy blood traitor! You dare to claim that the lordship of house Black belongs to you! I disowned you once you refused to forsake those despicable Potters!", shouted Walburga.

"You may have blasted my picture off of the family tree, but dad never disowned me. Only he could do so officially as he was the head of house. It also didn't hurt that he was tired of your bigotry and had no love for old snake face."

"Enough! Kreacher!", Walburga commanded. With a pop an aged house elf appeared and looked at the portrait awaiting its order. "Remove these pest from my home!"

"Yes mistress.", the now identified Kreacher said while bowing. As he was about to use magic to forcefully remove the 'trespassers', he was stopped by Sirius.

"Kreacher! You will not follow any orders my mother gives you from this point on.", stated Sirius.

"Do as I say Kreacher!", shouted Walburga.

"Kreacher wants to do as mistress says, but mistress' filthy spawn has control of house Black's magic. Kreacher can not do as mistress says.", Kreacher said with frustration.

"No! Curse you! You're nothing more than a filthy blood traitor mistake!"

"Well that wasn't nice.", Remus cut in.

"No, it wasn't Mr. Lupin.", said Dumbledore.

"You know there was something that dad used to do as head of house that I always wanted to try.", said Sirius.

"What would that be Padfoot?", asked Remus.

"He was able to command the portraits to shut up when they began to annoy him. I wonder if it would work on dear old mother here."

"Stains on the face of magic, waste of…", Walburga screeched before being cut off.

"Silence!", shouted Sirius. This caused his mother's portrait to cease her rant. "Now, mother, you will not speak unless spoken to and you will no longer spout any pureblood supremacy propaganda as long as I'm head of this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly lord Black.", Walburga answered through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now with that out of the way, let's get started on cleaning this place up. The whole dark and dreary look reminds me too much of Azkaban."

"Lead on lord Black.", Remus said while snickering.

"You know Moony? I think things are starting to look up for this old dog!"

 _Time skip: two weeks later._

"You'd like to use my house for what now?", questioned Sirius.

"I would like to use it as the headquarters for the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix.", answered Dumbledore.

"Why here though?"

"Grimmuld Place has not only the best Fidelius charm I could cast, it also has some of the best wards in all of magical Britain. Only Hogwarts could surpass it that category, but it would not be practical to attempt to use the school for such activities. If you are uncomfortable with such an arrangement, then I suppose I will search for other possible locations."

"Who all would be coming here?"

"The current list of new Order members includes myself, Remus, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Alastor, Nymphadora, Hestia Jones, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Severus, and you, if you are willing to join.", answered Dumbledore.

"I'm in if it's to protect Harry and to end the dark git, but I refuse to let Snivellus into my house.", said Sirius.

"I'm afraid that I must ask that you do."

"Why?"

"Severus works for me as a spy. If we were to exclude him from Order activities, I fear he may cease preforming such actions."

"I don't trust him. Once a death eater, always a death eater."

"My trust for him is low as well, but the information that he could supply us with makes me willing to take a chance on him. He will not be pertinent to information that could lead Voldemort's followers to Harry when he is outside of Hogwarts. I also will take precautions to limit what he could expose if he does intend to betray the Order.", reassured Dumbledore.

"Fine but on one condition; Harry is to never return to his relatives' home.", stated Sirius.

"I have already begun work to do just that. With the blood wards dissipating due to Harry not seeing Privat Drive as a home, I needed to find a new residence for him. My hope was that if I could end Cornelius's constant vigil over Harry, I could move him here. What better location than one that cannot be seen and has ancient, powerful wards etched into its very bricks?"

"Are you serious?"

"I believe that would be you, but yes I am being completely honest about having him live here. The boy has been without anyone he could consider family for far too long. My hope is that by letting him be here, you can provide what the dark lord and the ministry have denied him."

"T-thank you."

"Hold your thanks for when I have accomplished this goal. For now, I must know if I have your permission to use your home as the Order's headquarters."

"Again, it's to protect Harry I'll do anything."

"Thank you, Sirius. I swear to you that I will not rest until Harry and all those of his generation are safe."

 _Flashback End._

Life did seem to be near perfect for the old dog. Perfect wouldn't come until Harry was able to live with him, but Sirius couldn't let that sour his mood. It was unfortunate for his upbeat attitude that his niece, Tonks, had just entered the room.

"Wotcher Sirius! I've got a letter from the old goat for you and Remus.", Tonks said.

"Any idea what it's about?", asked Sirius.

"All Dumbles would say is that it's about Harry and that it's important that you two read asap."

"Well, hand it over."

With that Sirius took the letter from Tonks' outstretched hand. He then tore its wax seal and began to read what his old headmaster had written. Tonks watched her uncle's face grow more surprised and concerned as he read more and more of the letter. When Sirius finished reading through it once, he reread it again, then a third time after that. When he was done, he shouted for Remus.

"MOONY! Get up here! We have a problem!", Sirius yelled.

"What could possibly have you this shaken up Padfoot?", inquired Remus.

"Just read this."

"Alright, alright. Just calm down.", Remus said as he looked over the contents of the letter.

 _To Misters Black and Lupin,_

 _It is my unfortunate duty to inform you both of unfortunate circumstances that have befallen Mr. Harry James Potter. On All Hallows Eve, Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire along with the names of the other three champions. Despite my own, and Harry's, best efforts, He is now forced to compete or forfeit his magic. Sadly, that is not where the unfortunate content of this letter ends. Harry has two nights ago, assuming young Nypmphadora delivered this letter as soon as she received it, Harry and a seventh-year student and Triwizard champion from Beauxbatons, a Ms. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, were both assaulted with various spells by a sizable portion of the Hogwarts student body. As a result, the two were taken to the school infirmary and placed under the care of Madam Pomfrey. When the two returned to consciousness, a rather unexpected side effect became known. It was discovered that the two exchanged magical cores, an event that has never been known to have those who have done such survive. Due to this, Harry and Ms. Delacour also have exchanged their consciousnesses. As such, Harry possesses Ms. Delacour's body, and she possesses his. I regret to inform you both that Madam Pomfrey could not find a cure, and currently believes this to be permanent. The upside is that both are perfectly healthy despite this change. The major problem of schooling has already been addressed by Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime and myself. The matter of living arrangements for the two cannot be addressed until I receive a response to a letter similar to this one that I have sent to Ms. Delacour's parents. Due to Ms. Delacour's heritage it is imperative that Harry is on good terms with both her and her mother, as Ms. Delacour is of veela descent. If Harry wishes to ever have hope for a normal life, he must learn to control the new attributes he has gained from Ms. Delacour's body. I shall leave you with the knowledge that due to this I shall take steps to drastically improve Harry's magical abilities, and my sincere apologies that such events occurred under my reign as headmaster of Hogwarts._

 _-Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Is what's in this letter serious?", a shocked Remus asked while looking at Tonks.

"First off, I think the black-haired guy mumbling to himself in the corner is Sirius. And secondly, I don't know what's in it. Dumbles only told me to deliver it to you guys.", Tonks responded.

"What do we do Padfoot?"

"I don't know Moony. Just leave it to Harry to take the old saying of 'getting into a veela' a little too literally.", Sirius answered.

"What are you two going on about?", asked a confused Tonks.

"My godson is now a goddaughter.", Sirius answered as if that would explain everything.

"What?!"

"What Sirius is trying to say is that Harry seems to have swapped bodies with a young woman", said a slightly more composed Remus.

"How did he do that?"

"Just read the letter Dumbledore sent. It pretty much explains everything.", said Remus. After a few moments, Tonks spoke up when she finished reading.

"Bloody hell! No wonder you two flipped out. I didn't even think something like that was possible.", exclaimed Tonks.

"I don't think any of us did. Any ideas of how to tackle this Sirius?", asked Remus.

"The best thing to do is to wait for more word from Dumbledore, or maybe Harry. When we hear from either of those two and get more info, we'll come up with something then.", Sirius answered.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm not really sure of anything right now, but I think that's our best bet right now."

"If that's your choice…"

"It is. Now let's focus on what's really important. We have to figure out if Harry is the luckiest man alive for getting an unprecedented experience with a veela's body, or if this is more proof of him being fate's whipping boy!", Sirius exclaimed with a lecherous smile. He did receive a rather forceful smack to the back of his head from Tonks, but to him it was worth it. After all, a godfather must determine if the path their godchild is on is a good one in any way imaginable.

 **AN: That's it for this one. Next time we get to see what Fleur's home life is like and how her family will react to the news of her swap. I hope you all have enjoy my most recent installment of this story. Feel free to fav, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, but school and work the past few weeks left me with little time to focus on writing, but with summer now being here, hopefully the time I have to work on this will increase. Anyway, this chapter will provide** **some** **background into Fleur's parents' lives and their initial reactions to the shocking news at hand. Enjoy.**

 **Foreign Relations**

The will of the universe had been kind to Jean-Sebastian Delacour. With that thought in mind, the now middle-aged man began to reminisce. Born into one of the wealthiest and most influenceable families in France, it would be hard to imagine his life being anything but perfect. Having been supplied with the best education money could buy, and with the advantages his family name provide, Jean-Sebastian was guaranteed an important position in almost any profession he sought to pursue. That was how he found himself quickly moving up the ranks in the French auror core. As one of the most prominent faces of the next generation of justice for magical France, he often was tasked with attending balls and galas to increase support for the department. While attending these often annoyed him, as he would rather be out contributing towards the end of crime, his requirement to appear at one a little over twenty years ago would bring about the biggest and happiest change of his life. That change was none other than the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the future, and now current, Mrs. Appoline Delacour. To him her beauty could put the goddess Aphrodite to shame. After taking multiple shots of liquor to build up his courage, Jean-Sebastian made his way towards her and unknowingly took the first step into shaping the two's future. The pair clicked almost instantaneously. One chance conversation turned into one date, then into another, and another, and even more until it seemed as if the two didn't spend a waking moment apart. A year after they first meet, Jean-Sebastian proposed. While crying tears of joy, Appoline hastily said yes. Five months later they were married in a grand ceremony befitting of royalty. Jean-Sebastian found himself even more blessed when two years into his marriage Appoline informed him that he was going to be a father. The French auror wore a smile on his face for the whole nine months of his wife's pregnancy, even if her mood swings and unusual craving made his life a living hell. When their daughter was born, and due to Appoline's veela descent they expected their child to be such, Jean-Sebastian felt as if his dreams had all come true. With his wife having drifted off into a much needed and well-deserved slumber just moments after giving birth, it was left to him to name their newborn child. Looking at his surroundings for inspiration, Jean-Sebastian's attention was grabbed by the vase of flowers that sat in the windowsill. With that, his daughter was christened Fleur Isabelle Delacour after the contents of the before mentioned vase, Appoline's mother's first name, and Jean-Sebastian's family name. Almost seven years later he was blessed with another daughter. Believing that some higher power had shown him its favor, his second daughter was named Gabriella Elise Delacour. Four years later Jean-Sebastian would see his eldest daughter leave for Beauxbatons for the first time. He'd never forget how much his wife cried that day. He had to hold back tears of his own as waved farewell. They both realized that while Fleur would return by the beginning of next summer, their little girl was growing up. The two biggest realizations of this came this previous fall when his now seventeen-year-old daughter began her final year of schooling and informed him that she would be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Jean-Sebastian tried tirelessly to persuade his daughter to forgo entering, but Fleur refused to give up a chance to make a name for herself. He couldn't really hold that against her, for he had himself in his youth done many things to be known as more than just the Delacour heir. After slowly convincing his wife that Fleur deserved to seek her own glory, Jean-Sebastian begrudgingly gave his daughter his blessing. He just hoped that he would not receive any formal letters from the Beauxbatons' headmistress, for it was common knowledge that such letters received by parents of champions during the tournament could only contain bad news. That was why Jean-Sebastian was currently starring at such a letter with fear and a feeling of dread building up inside him. Thus, bringing his reminiscing to an end, and with shaking hands, he tore the wax seal, removed the piece of correspondence, and began to read.

 _Monsieur and Mademoiselle Delacour,_

 _It is with great guilt that I must inform you both that a mere two nights ago, as of the time I have begun this letter,_ _Mademoiselle Fleur Isabelle Delacour was involved in crossfire of an attack upon one of her fellow Triwizard champions. While the aggressors primary target was Monsieur Harry James Potter, both were injured enough to require medical care at the Hogwarts infirmary. It appeared as though the reason for such an attack was the jealousy that Monsieur Potter was able to compete despite no yet being of age. Rest assured that he in no way asked for this outcome for himself or Mademoiselle Delacour. All physical injuries the two suffered were quickly remedied by the Hogwarts medi-witch Madam Poppy Pomfrey. However, upon the two's return to consciousness, we were all meet with a shocking discovery._ _Monsieur Potter and Mademoiselle Delacour were found to have exchanged magical cores. I was latter informed by Madam Pomfrey that such an event had never been documented before, at least one that had both those whose cores exchanged survived. This is why no one was prepared for the unusual side effect the two experienced. It was found that as a result of the exchange of cores, that the pair had also exchanged bodies. As of that moment Monsieur Potter came into possession of Mademoiselle Delacour's body, and vice versa. I regret to inform you both that there is no known means to undo what has transpired. With this letter, I and Hogwarts' headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ask you both to inform us of the earliest time at which you would be able to meet to discuss the futures of the two students._

 _-Madam Olympe Maxime_

Jean-Sebastian could only stare at what he read in complete shock. With a flick of his wand, he casted a spell to confirm that the letter was not a farce. When his spell showed that it was not a fake, Jean-Sebastian's face fell. It was true, his daughter's consciousness now resided in The-Boy-Who-Lived's body, and that boy's own consciousness now resided in his daughter's body. Like most heads of an ancient family he wanted a son, but never like this! He couldn't believe that from now on when he looked at the body of the girl whose birth made his life feel complete, he would have to remember that it was now the Potter boy who laid claim to that visage. After nearly ten minutes of silent contemplation, Jean-Sebastian remembered that Maxime had written that Fleur was attacked. Rage overcame him as he swore to use his immense influence to make the lives of those who dared to harm his little girl a living hell. Still enraged, he called out for his wife.

"Appoline!"

"Yes Jean?", Appoline asked while concerned about her husband's tone.

"You need to read this now!"

"Calm down. Surely whatever that letter contains cannot be so alarming."

"I assure you it is."

With that, Appoline took the Letter from Jean-Sebastian's hands and began to read. Much like certain British mutt, her face grew more and more surprised and concerned as she read further.

"I-is this real?", Appoline squeaked.

"I already checked, and it is.", Jean-Sebastian responded.

"W-what are we going to do?"

"Aside from providing unwavering support for our daughter, we're going to ruin those who harmed her!"

"Jean we can't be that rash. The letter doesn't name names. If Olympe couldn't figure out whose responsible, then I doubt even you could."

"Yes but…"

"No buts. We need to prepare to make our way to England. It would probably be wise to wait to have the meeting after the first task of the tournament. No need to put more stress on Fleur and Mr. Potter. Besides, that should give you plenty of time to get a leave from work and for me to get Gabby out of school till after the holidays.", stated a now more composed Appoline.

"Applo..", Jean-Sebastian started, before his annoyed veela wife cut him off.

"Jean."

"I mean of course dear. I'll write to Maxime immediately!", Jean-Sebastian said as he ran out of the manor's sitting room and to his home office. An angry Appoline was the last thing he needed after receiving such life changing news.

"He never changes.", Appoline laughed while smiling and watching the retreating form of her husband. Her smile soon disappeared as her thoughts turned back towards her eldest daughter.

"Please be okay Fleur. I'll be there for you soon, just please be same till then.", Appoline whispered to herself.

 **AN: Sorry that after the wait that this was the shortest yet, but I felt like I put all I needed to into this one. Next time Harry and Fleur return and must prepare to face the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Spoilers! There will be mentions of dragons! Didn't see that one coming did you. Also, if any of you have thoughts/preferences for who the two will have as their Yule Ball dates leave a comment in the reviews. Who knows, maybe your choice will be the one I go with. Thanks for reading, and feel free to follow, fav, and/or review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I present to you all chapter eight. This chapter sees the return of Harry and Fleur as the primary focus, while they attempt to prepare for the first task. Enjoy.**

 **How to Train for Your Dragon**

It has now been two weeks since the embracing lecture Harry received from Fleur that concerned his new gender, and the former Boy-Who-Lived's life slowly began to gain a new sense of normality. Harry was now used to being referred to as Fleur while in public. He did ask Dumbledore why his and Fleur's swap couldn't just become public, but the old headmaster continued to tell Harry that it was all part of a grand plan he had to best the Ministry of Magic. Harry just shrugged, deciding to trust Dumbledore's judgement for now. After all, the old man had been incredibly supportive in the fight to make Harry's life better since the switch.

Aside from the name change, Harry grew accustomed to his new education system. Defense with Shack on Mondays from nine to twelve, then more defense later from three to six. Potions with Emmeline from eight to three, lunch was to be had during as potions settled. Transfiguration followed right after until six. Wednesday afternoons was tutoring in French with Fleur and/or Madam Maxime. Thursday was runes with Shack from eight to one, with a private charms class with Madam Maxime from seven to nine. Harry was astonished to discover that she was as renowned as professor Flitwick when it came to the subject. Friday was Harry's least favorite, dueling and stealth training with Tonks. Tonks methods could only be described as hell. Harry always left them with bruises and bumps, both physically and mentally. Tonks was a sadist and, at least when Harry was involved, a shameless flirt. Harry couldn't tell if his face was red from exhaustion or embarrassment when the sessions ended. Worse still, there was never a scheduled time for when the lessons would begin each Friday. It just depended on when Tonks decided she had time or a desire to show up. She probably got that from that old mutt Sirius. Saturday was much like Thursday, but with arithmancy in place of runes. Sunday was a free day.

Harry was proud to say that due to this, he was leagues ahead of the others in his year at most subjects. Hermione still bested him at potions and arithmancy. Harry could help that due to Snape's constant abuse during lessons made him subconsciously despise the subject. As for the other, Harry would only admit that he was quote, "pants at math." He learned back in muggle primary school that him and complex equations just don't go hand and hand. In runes and transfiguration, he was at the average for someone of his original age. Defense and charms are where he really shined. Shack had said he was a natural at combating the dark arts, while Madam Maxime proclaimed that if he continued at his current pace he could one day reach her level. Harry couldn't help but smile when he remembered that. When he looked back at his progress in dueling and stealth, he couldn't figure out where he stood. Tonks rarely commented on how far along he should be. The auror would rather find new ways to make her student better impersonate a tomato. Good practice if Harry needed to ambush Voldemort on a farm, but the odds of that happening were lower than a Slytherin receiving a detention from Snape. He talked to Dumbledore about this once, but the headmaster assured him that Tonks was one of the best duelers Britain had to offer. Harry tried to protest, but when Dumbledore shoved copies of certificates and pictures of awards Tonks earned in his face, the argument ended right there.

Harry also became more comfortable in his personal life. He was no longer embarrassed of seeing himself naked, or of using the bathroom. He accepted that this was now his body and, short of some unforeseen event, it would remain as such. He was still nervous about how Sirius, Remus, and Fleur's parents would feel about the switch. But that was for later he reminded himself. Dumbledore told him and Fleur that a meeting between all of the adults this situation concerned would take place after the first task. With Fleur's tutoring Harry removed the other two issues that would have made his new personal life more difficult: speaking French and controlling his allure. For the first Fleur, with a great deal of help from Hermione, discovered a spell in one of the school library books that was used to accelerate learning foreign languages. It was apparently created to assist delegates who would travel to other countries better communicate with the locals. It did not make the one it was cast on instantly learn the language, but it did make them better understand the basics and increase the odds that what was learned would be remembered. As for the allure, it required hours of tedious training on Harry's part. Poor Ron, as the only male Harry's age that had no resistance to it and already knew of the switch, 'volunteered' to be the test dummy. However, after a week of practice, and a few trips to the infirmary for mental recovery by Ron, Harry could now keep the allure at bay if he wasn't overly stressed, scared, or angry. Harry decided for now that all that he would be worried about would be figuring out what the upcoming task was, and how to overcome it.

Harry ended his musings and made his way towards the Hogwarts kitchen. He learned about the secret entrance, behind a painting of a bowl of fruit, from his overly excited house elf friend Dobby in his third year. The elf had told him of it so that, in Dobby's words, "the great master Harry Potter sir has extra protection at meals from that evil escaped bad man." Harry chuckled at that memory as he tickled the peach in the picture, as that was the way to open the hidden door. As he entered the kitchen, he was tackled by a small tan and grey blur.

"Master Harry Potter sir!", Dobby shouted.

Harry learned quickly that Dobby knew it was him in Fleur's former body. When Harry asked the house elf, Dobby said that his kind could identify their master by his or her magic. Apparently, the bond house elves' made tied them to their masters magical core. Harry could see how it would be useful for the elves to determine if someone was impersonating their master, but he didn't really care for fact that if the bond was broken the elf would die if not bonded to a new master soon after. While Dobby was freed, and thus immune to the adverse effect of the bond breaking, the hyperactive elf had chosen to create a bond with Harry as a means to repay his savior. Harry didn't mind too much, as long as Dobby swore not to tell Hermione, because it made the little guy unbelievably happy.

"Hey Dobby. How's it going?", Harry responded and asked.

"Everything goes very good master Harry Potter sir!", Dobby happily answered.

"That's good, but could I maybe get a quick snack? All this studying with Fleur and Hermione is making me really hungry."

"Of course, master Harry Potter sir! Dobby would be honored to provide his master with the best meal in all of Hoggyworts!"

"I just need something somewhat small. I got to get back to the others before the girls come looking for me."

"Is master Harry Potter sir not a girl now?"

"Yes but-nevermind. Just forget it.", Harry sighed at being outwitted by Dobby.

"As master wishes. Would master like food for miss Flower and miss Hermy as well?", Dobby resonded.

"All I need is something quick for myself but thank you for asking."

"Dobby will have master's snack ready in a few minutes if that is all."

"Thanks Dobby, and yes that is all."

Harry proceed to make himself comfortable on one of the counters that was not being used by an elf to prepare the upcoming dinner. He hoped Dobby was quick. The last time Harry had run of from studying, an enraged Hermione had pulled him with all her strength from the Quidditch pitch all the way back into the library. The stares the pair received were enough on their own to convince Harry to never do such again. Less than five minutes later, Dobby returned with a small sandwich to serve as Harry's snack. With a thanks, Harry quickly proceeded to devour the food he was given. Once he was finished, Harry rushed out of the kitchens with hopes of making it back to the library before Hermione or Fleur became suspicious of how long he had been gone for. Just as he rounded the corner of the corridor that the library was located on, Harry collided with an orange haired wall. Luckily for the two no one was present to see what happened.

"Watch where you're going you git!", Ron shouted while standing up.

"Ron what are you doing here?", Harry asked as he was sure Ron never came to this corridor unless dragged here by Hermione.

"Oh, it's you Harry. Sorry about calling you a git, but you did run into me."

"Forget it, but why are you here? Has Hermione forced you to study again?"

"Uh? Oh no, she gave up after I fell asleep last time. I'm actually here to see you."

"Why?"

"Aside from wanting to see my best mate, I think I might know part of what the challenge will be."

"Really!? What makes you think you know what Crouch and Bagman have instore for us?"

"Well I ran into my brother Charlie. He mentioned that he was here to be an expert for the beasts that'll be used in the challenge. Knowing the beasts he specializes in, that can only mean one thing. Dragons."

"Ar-are you su-sure?", Harry asked as all color left his face.

"I'm a hundred percent sure mate. Charlie is crazy about those flying lizards. As soon as he graduated he left Britain to work at a reserve in Romania. If he's here as an expert that can only mean that in some way the first task will involve dragons.", Ron answered.

"How am I supposed to deal with dragons? I mean I know some good attack spells, but nothing powerful enough to deal with a dragon."

"Maybe you won't have to face them head on. You might just have to avoid them. At least, hopefully you will. Charlie always said the best way to face a dragon is to never have to."

"Have you told Hermione or Fleur yet?"

"No, I figured I'd tell you first. Figured you would want extra time to take this in and prep for the studying hell Hermione will make you go through."

"You do know that she'll make you go through it too right?"

"Yeah, but at least she's not a dragon."

"When it comes to studying she might as well be."

"You got me there mate. I also got to tell Fleur that Hagrid wants 'Harry' to meet him at his hut tonight after curfew. Said he had something important to show him, and to bring the invisibility cloak.", Ron said.

"Why would he want to meet tonight?", Harry asked.

"Probably wanted to show you the dragons. Hey! Maybe Fleur can see which ones are here. If she does, I can owl mum to send me some of Charlie's old notes on dragons. Maybe with those we can come up with ways to get past them?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ron Weasley?"

"Huh?"

"You never have good ideas like that, so can you really be surprised that I was shocked to hear you say something smart like that?"

"Oi! I can have smart ideas too! You and Hermione aren't the only ones allowed to have them!", Ron said with a pout.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I was only joking. Can you go owl your mum for the notes? The sooner we have them the better. Also, can you see if you can coax a little more from Charlie?", asked Harry.

"Sure, but you have to tell the Hermione and Fleur about the dragons."

"I will. See you at dinner?"

"You know it mate!"

With that Ron sprinted off towards the owlery in order to mail his mother for the notes. Harry watch his friend disappear down the stairs before he made his way into the library. He was meet with the sight of a visibly upset Hermione and Fleur.

"Where were you?", demanded an angry Hermione.

"I can explain.", pleaded Harry.

"You better have a good excuse.", said Fleur. Harry was still surprised at how fast she was able to learn to suppress her accent.

"I just went down to the kitchens for a quick snack and was on my way back before I ran into Ron.", answered Harry.

"What could Ron have to say that was so important that you skipped out on studying for the task?", asked a still irritated Hermione.

"He told me that he may have figured out what a part of the task could be."

"Please do tell 'Arry.", said Fleur. For some reason she still struggled with Harry's first name.

"He said that he saw his brother Charlie here as a magical beast expert for the task. Ron said that there is only one kind of beast that Charlie would be an expert on."

"And which one is that?", asked an intrigued Hermione.

"Dragons.", answered Harry.

"Merlin!", gasped Hermione.

"Are the judges crazy?!", Fleur asked/shouted.

"Most likely. Oh and Fleur, Hagrid wants you to meet him at his hut tonight after curfew.", said Harry.

"Why?", asked Fleur.

"He probably wants to show you the dragons. At least you can try to see which ones we might face. It would be a huge help if you could, as Ron's trying to get Charlie's old notes from their mum."

"I will try my best."

"In the mean time you two, we need to start researching spells that can at least distract a dragon for a meaningful amount of time.", said Hermione.

"Yeah more studying.", Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh man up Harry, books aren't that bad.", said Fleur.

"Kinda hard to 'man up' when I have the most feminine body out of anyone here.", Harry shot back.

"Touché.", Fleur conceded.

 _Time skip._

Shortly after curfew had begun, Fleur quietly and carefully made her way towards Hagrid's hut. Armed with both Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map, which Harry showed her how to use, the journey was rather quick and uneventful. As Fleur neared the kindly half-giant's hut, she saw that he was already outside waiting for her arrival. As she got a few feet in front of him, Fleur removed the cloak.

"There ya are 'Arry! I see ye got me message from Ron.", Hagrid said.

"Yeah, he told me this afternoon. What did you need to tell me Hagrid?", Fleur asked.

"Actually, I got something to show ye. Just keep yer cloak on and follow me."

"Whatever you say."

Before the pair could proceed, a feminine voice caught their attention. Luckily for Fleur, she had just thrown the cloak over herself. Fleur then noticed that the voice belonged to her former headmistress Madam Maxime.

"Oui monsieur 'Agrid. I do 'ope zat you are not about zo start our walk zrough ze forest without moi?", questioned Maxime.

"Of course not, Miz Maxime. I was just checking to make sure the path was clear. Don't need any of the dark beast that live out here attacking us do we.", Hagrid responded.

Upon hearing this, Fleur looked at Hagrid and realized that the half-giant was slightly cleaned up as if he was about to go on a date. Fleur hoped that being a third wheel, albeit an invisible one, was not what Hagrid wanted her here for.

"Shall we be off zo zee zis beast zat you 'ave told me of?". Maxime inquired.

"Right away ma'am.", said Hagrid.

The group then made there way into the forest and continued until they reached a clearing filled with magical beast handlers and four large cages. Loud roars could be heard as flames shot from each cage. One of the beast handlers, who happened to have orange hair, noticed Hagrid and Maxime's arrival.

"Hagrid! Good to see you. Is this the bird you couldn't stop telling me about?", asked Charlie.

"G-good to see ye to Charlie, and yes this is Miz Maxime.", responded an embarrassed Hagrid.

"Madam Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons, and you are young man?", Maxime answered/asked.

"Charlie Weasley madam. I serve as the assistant head dragon tamer for the Romanian National Preserve and the lead tamer for the ones being used for the first task."

"What kinds to ye have Charlie?"

"Well we have a Swedish Short-Snout, a Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, and my personal favorite, a Hungarian Horntail!", Charlie answered giddily.

"What are zey for monsieur Weasley?", asked a curious Maxime.

"Well I probably shoudn't say.", said Charlie.

"C'mon Charlie can't ye tell me for ole times sake?", Hagrid asked.

"Well, ok. These dragons are nesting mothers and the champions are going to need to retrieve a golden egg from the nests."

"That is insane zo ask of students!", shouted Maxime.

"I know it is, but don't blame me. It was all that glory hog Bagman's idea.", Charlie defended.

With that a shocked Fleur made her way back to her room. The others would surely need to be told of this tomorrow.

 _Time skip._

As Harry closed his room's door on his way down to breakfast, he was meet with a concerned looking Fleur.

"Oh, Fleur, did you find anything out last night?", asked Harry.

"Yes, we will have to retrieve a golden egg from the nests of mother dragons.", Fleur answered.

"No way!"

"That's not the worst thing."

"What could be worse?"

"One of the Dragons is a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most dangerous dragons in existence."

"Well, all I can say to that is bloody hell, and that we need Charlies old notes fast!"

"Yes, we do, but until then we need to study even harder."

"Noooo!", Harry whined as Fleur drug him to collect Hermione and then to the library.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this addition to the story. Next time we'll see our protagonists face of against their dragon foes, and some flashbacks of the initial strategies the two will have devised. Sound of in the comments for which dragon you all would like Harry and/or Fleur to face. Also let me know how well I wrote Hagrid and Dobby, as I would like to include them more later but want to ensure that I get them right. As always fav, follow, and/or review!**


End file.
